


Something New

by J65



Category: Nick Offerman - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Breakfast, Exhibitionism, F/M, Food, Masturbation, Recreation, Ron - Freeform, Smut, Sybian, Voyeurism, and, nick - Freeform, offerman, parks, rec, swanson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J65/pseuds/J65
Summary: You and Nick Offerman are married and he wants to try something new.
Relationships: Nick Offerman/Reader





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> If Nick Offerman finds this I will die.

You were watching Parks and Recreation while your husband Nick Offerman was making you breakfast.

Since you didn't have enough for a full English breakfast in the house, he had to go out and buy some ingredients from the shop, which bought you one more episode of watchtime.

After he brought you your plate of food, he sat down next to you and starting eating his. You thanked him for the breakfast, smiling at him before turning your attention back to the screen.

After the episode had finished and you had both finished your breakfast, he took away the plates then came back with a sheet of paper folded up, with your name on it.

"I have a proposition for you." he said as you unfolded the paper and started to read it. After you had read the letter, you were already wet and very excited at the prospect of what he was going to do to you upstairs.

You looked over to him and nodded excitedly, a grin spreading across your face. He smiled back in response, stood up, turned around and scooped you up off the settee. You squeaked in delight and he proceeded to carry you upstairs.

"I didn't know you had a Sybian by the way." you said as he set you down on the bed.   
"I bought it yesterday especially!" he said happily and you grinned at him as he took it out of the wardrobe and set it up on the bed, facing the chair at the side of the bed.

Since he put all the details in the letter, you knew exactly what he was going to do with you.

You shuffled to the edge of the bed, kneeling so your head was level with his. You pulled him close to you and kissed him passionately. He grabbed your head and deepened the kiss, you moaning in response.

He undressed you and grabbed the controller for the Sybian, then went and sat down on the chair.

You looked behind you to ensure the curtains and windows were closed, and were thankful your house was detached.

You shuffled over to the Sybian, biting your lip and looking at Nick as you did so, him smirking at the sight.

You loved it when he smiled, you could see the crows feet around his eyes crinkle and his moustache upturn. You loved his beard as well, it added to the manliness, not to mention the rough callouses on his fingers from all the woodwork he did.

He got a belt out of the wardrobe and put it under the Sybian.

You straddled the Sybian, making sure the dildo on it was inside you and your clit was on the vibration pad.

He then got the belt and wrapped it over the top of your legs, fastening it tightly. You tried to get away from the Sybian but you couldn't.   
"Oh my god this is going to be fun!" you exclaimed as you looked at him and grinned.

You gave him the thumbs up and he started the machine. He turned up the rotation first and you let out a long moan, which turned into a whine when he turned the vibration on as well.   
"Ah, N-Nick! This feels g-great!" you said between moans.

He smiled at you. "Glad you're enjoying it." he said as he turned up the vibration, eliciting more moans from you. You felt yourself getting closer to your orgasm and your moans were growing louder. He had set the controller on the arm of the chair and was playing with himself.

He turned the vibration and then rotation up more and you finally came, shouting his name.

Nick then turned the Sybian off after he finished and grabbed the box of tissues on his bedside table to clean himself up.

"Ready for round two?" he said, smiling after he allowed himself to recuperate.

"Always." you answered, ready to have the time of your life.


End file.
